If A Picture Paints A Thousand Words
by blue3ski
Summary: Remus is in love with Lily. But she only thinks of him as her best friend. When Lily gets into some trouble in Arithmancy, Remus agrees to tutor her every afternoon, and as they spend time together, will Remus be able to change Lily's heart? To Veda:Yes!
1. Chapter 1: Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or Lily. They're all J.K.'s

Chapter 1: Best Friend

"Oof!" Remus Lupin exclaimed as someone whapped hm on the head. "Who on earth--" He spun, glaring venomously at the whacker.

"Geez, Remus, that was only a light whack." Lily Evans rolled her green eyes as she dropped the old _Daily Prophet_ issue she had used to hit him on the table. "You don't have to be so melodramatic."

"Well, I was in the middle of _Hogwarts: A History_! I was just getting to the fascinating part!"

Lily gave a deep sigh. "Remus, Remus, Remus. That's just so you. It's a perfectly beautiful day--" she gestured at the window, "--and you are sitting in this dreary common room, _reading_. Come on, Lupin. Get out a little."

"I _like_ to read!"

"If you want to read, at least do it outside."

"Woman, it's November and snowing and _cold_."

"So bundle up a bit. Please, Remus. I wanna go out to play!" She tugged at his hand.

Remus smiled. "OK, OK, alright! Fine, we'll go outside. Just let me grab my cloak."

Remus shivered as he and Lily stepped out the doors. Lily, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled. She bounced on the snow, catching snowflakes with her tongue. She picked up a mound of snow and tossed it at Remus, who was leaning against a tree, his teeth chattering.

"Hey!" Remus squeaked as the icy missile hit him in the chest. Lily was doubled over, laughing. Remus had to smile. Her happiness was just too infectious.

"OK, you are definitely in for it!" He picked up another mound of snow and hurled it at Lily.

She shrieked with laughter as the snowball missed her by a foot. "You are such a terrible aim!" She let loose with a huge one. It hit Remus smack in the stomach.

"That hurt," Remus complained as he quickly formed another ball. This time, his aim was right on. Snow melted all over Lily's head.

For the next half-hour, they ran around, hurling snow at each other. Finally, Lily flopped down, and Remus dropped his half-finished snowball.

"Tired?" He sat down down beside her on the snow.

"Yeah." She was breathing hard a little, her breaths coming out in little puffs. She grinned at him. "So, did you have fun?"  
Remus rolled his eyes. "OK, so I did."

Lily flicked some snow at him. "I told you so."

Remus pulled her to him and ruffled her long red hair playfully.

Remus and Lily reentered the Gryffindor common room. James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were relaxing by the fire. James narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the two came up to them, shaking snow from their heads and brushing it from their clothes, which were already dripping from the melted flakes.

"Hi!" Lily chirped.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled in greeting. Peter stuttered. "H-hi."

"Evans. Moony." James tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Hey," Remus said. Sirius leaned over and high-fived him.

"I have to go change." Lily squeegeed snow from her hair. "That snow is pretty cold. Do you guys want to head to dinner first? You don't have to wait for me."

"Don't worry, Evans--we'll wait," James replied. "Go change before you catch a cold."

"By the way, this may not have occurred to you, Lily, but it is _snow. _It's _supposed_ to be cold," Sirius remarked.

"Very funny, Black."

"I have to change too. You people _better_ wait for me." Remus went to catch up with Lily, and together they headed for the stairs leading up to the dormitories. When they'd both gone, James let out all his breath in a whoosh.

"Whoa, mate." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What's with you? I thought you didn't like Lily anymore."

"I don't." James struggled to keep his cool. But Sirius could see that it still steamed James to see Lily hanging out with another guy--particularly his best friend.

Author's Note: To my old reviewers, I hope you guys like this story! I just can't seem to write a fan fiction without the Marauders in it. I was originally going to write a Draco/Hermione fic, but that one still needs a lot of tweaking. Please r and r! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Natural

Disclaimer: I don't own HP--J.K., they're all yours.

Chapter 2: Natural

Dinnertime was, as always, a noisy affair. The air was filled with cheerful chatter as students mingled. The Gryffindor table was without a doubt the noisiest as the Marauders held court. Lily was sitting with Alice, one of her closest friends, and shaking her head as James, Sirius, and Remus began charming their food. Peter was clapping breathlessly as they did so.

"Those guys are absolutely hopeless," Lily muttered.

Alice grinned. "Yeah. Considering all that time they've been spending with you, you'd think they'd settle down somewhat."

"Some things are just impossible to change, even though you've spent a thousand years trying to."

Alice smirked as a first year girl shot Lily a jealous look. "Tsk, tsk. You are _so_ the envy of the entire female population in Hogwarts. No girl has ever gotten such a big in with the Marauders."

Lily put a bite of food in her mouth. "It's nothing big, Alice. They're just...guys."

"Exceptionally handsome and popular ones. Not counting Peter."

"So? They're juvenile, pranking, childish..." Lily stopped herself. "OK, maybe not Remus so much."

Alice heaved a deep sigh. "I almost forgot: You also have a Marauder for a best friend."

They turned back to watching the boys. James now had his food dancing on pumpkin-juice fountains while everyone oohed and aahed. Sirius and Remus had snuck up him and were using their wands to turn his hair hot pink and neon green, Remus working on one half of James's head, and Sirius on the other. Soon, it wasn't James's fountain catching people's attentions, but his rather bright, unruly head of hair. Students were whispering all over the place.

Remus leaned over to Lily. "How about a grand finale, Lils?"

A wicked smile spread on her face. Taking out her own wand, she pointed it at James's head. Instantly, a big, red-and-white polka-dotted Minnie Mouse bow nested itself there. No one could take it anymore after that. A roar of laughter shook the Great Hall. James looked around blankly as his surrounding fans hooted with laughter. Professor McGonagall, herself barely suppressing a smile, approached James, a mirror in her hand.

"Perhaps you'd like to amuse yourself too, Mr. Potter," she remarked as she handed it to him.

James's mouth dropped open as he took in his new pink-and-green 'do. His eyes widened in pure horror as he touched the huge bow on top of his head. Then his eyes landed on the most likely culprits--Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who had to hang on to each other to keep from collapsing with laughter. James's eyes narrowed very dangerously. Grabbing his wand, he returned his head back to normal.

"Um, OK, show's over, folks," Sirius announced nervously when he caught sight of the death glare James was shooting him. "Moony, we are so dead," he whispered to Remus.

"You bet you are."

In a flash, James had had his revenge. Sirius and Remus were instantly dressed in long, prom-type gowns in hideous colors. Very calmly, Remus returned himself to normal amidst the new chorus of laughter.

"Word of advice, Jamesie: Day-Glo orange is not my color."

Sirius, on the other hand, was scrutinizing himself. "Hey, I look good in olive green. Got to remember that the next time I buy robes."

Lily placed her head in her hands as her shoulders shook in laughter. Yes, they were juvenile. They were childish. They were tricky. But Lily realized she wanted them to stay the same. If they really changed, Hogwarts would be rid of so much life and laughter. She beamed at her best friend, who was beaming back.

AN: Thanks to Disneydoll0424, Ellsie, mirkwoodmage, Demensha, and Carmel March for reviewing! Hope you guys will continue to r and r this chappie! :)


	3. Chapter 3: It Was You

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

AN: Okay, I have no idea at all what a real Arithmancy class is like. This is just my own perception of it, so forgive me if it's too "Muggle-y"

Chapter 3: It Was You

Remus and Lily headed out of Arithmancy together the next day. Lily's head hung, and eyes were gloomy.

"What is wrong with me this year?" she burst out. "This is the third practice test I have failed so far!"

"They were rather complicated," Remus offered in comfort.

"Yeah sure, it was. You _perfected_ all of them."

"You don't stink at it, Lils. You just have a lot of stuff to attend to. The pressure is just getting to you."

"Why on earth did Dumbledore even make me Head Girl?"

Remus placed his hands on her shoulders. "Because you are the only girl in this school who is capable," he said firmly, looking her straight in the eye. "He knows you can handle it. Just stay relaxed and calm, and it will all come to you."

Lily's mouth dropped open as she stared into his eyes. Remus felt his face heat up from the intensity of her gaze.

"Of course!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"You could tutor me!"

"What?!"

"It's perfect!" Lily spoke quickly, her eyes never leaving his face. "You're averaging an Outstanding so far in class. You can really help me!"

"I can't¡X"

"Please?"

Remus thought about it. Lily _did_ need some coaching. And who was he to pass up spending time with her? "OK, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Lily stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Remus felt dazed as he lifted a shaking hand to his face.

"Let's meet in the library after dinner. We'll have our first session tonight."

Sirius could practically see the steam coming out of James's ears as Remus told them he wouldn't be able to hang out with them after dinner, "since he would be tutoring Lily". The Head Boy was trying to hide it, but it was as clear as day to the Sirius that he still really loved Lily. James managed to rein in his envious expression as Remus turned to them, Arithmancy tome in hand.

"Well, what are you people staring at? Let's go eat."

Lily was deeply absorbed in a Charms book when Remus sat down beside her in the library. Using his quill, Remus poked her in the arm to get her attention.

"Oh, hi." She smiled and pushed the book away. "What took you so long? You guys goofing off again during dinner?"

"We-ell, James and Sirius asked me to join in," Remus mumbled sheepishly.

"It's cool." Lily took some parchment and a quill out of her bag. "Shall we begin?"

For the next four hours, Remus made Lily solve practice problems over and over again. When it got late, Madam Pince, the librarian, shooed them out of the library.

"You're doing a good job," Remus quipped as he and Lily walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're picking everything up pretty quickly."

"Thanks. I have a great teacher."

They climbed through the portrait hole into the common room, where they dumped all their study materials. Remus accompanied Lily to the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories.

"Good night, Lils," Remus said when they got there.

"Good night, Remus. And thank you so much. I can't think of anyone who would stay up until midnight just to tutor me." Lily reached up and hugged him. "I truly do have a friend in you."

Remus blushed. "It was nothing."

Lily placed one foot on the first step, then paused and turned. "Tomorrow night, then?"

Remus was still recovering from the supernova effect of that hug. "Um, yeah."

"OK. Good night again." Lily went up the stairs and let herself in her dormitory.

Remus had a huge smile on his face as he made his way to his own. As he snuggled under the covers of his four-poster bed, his hand flew up once again to his cheek, where the feel of Lily's kiss had yet to dissipate.

AN: Thanks to Laughing Fountain, MutantJediBauer, Pannikittypiggyphant, who is my real-life best friend, and Carmel March for reviewing! :) I feel so very appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: We're A Miracle

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 4: We're A Miracle

"Get up, Lily—you're going to be late!" Alice called the next morning.

Lily moaned as she poked her head out from under her cozy comforter. "Ugh. It's too early."

"Who asked you to stay out until the wee hours of the morning doing heaven-knows-what?"

"I was getting tutored in Arithmancy. Remus and I kind of lost track of time." Lily, with much effort, pushed herself up and out of bed.

"_Remus?_"

"Yeah. I enlisted him. He's got an Outstanding in the subject."

Alice's hands flew to her mouth. "Lily, omigosh—you like him, don't you?"

Lily, her mouth full of toothpaste, poked her head out of the bathroom and gave Alice a very odd look. "Mmf mmf mfff?"

"Spit before you speak. I can't understand you."

"Are you daft?" Lily exclaimed when she was perfectly understandable again. "Remus is my best friend. And only my best friend. He will never escalate to anything more." Her face started turning beet red.

Alice only lifted her eyebrows. "Whatever you say, Lily."

When Lily entered the Great Hall, the Marauders, who were already stuffing themselves, automatically pushed over to make room for her at the Gryffindor table. Lily seated herself in between James and Remus, and grabbed some toast.

"Morning, Lils," Remus mumbled around a mouthful of grilled tomatoes.

"Yeah, good morning Evans." James handed her a pot of tea. Sirius could no longer reply—his cheeks ballooned out from the amount of food stuffed in his mouth. Lily didn't mind this so much anymore—she was accustomed to the guys acting like starved dogs during mealtimes—if they weren't acting like the latest versions of David Blaine. (_AN: David Blaine is a popular street magician. From the US, I think)_ Lily spread some marmalade on her toast and prepared to listen to the breakfast chatter.

"Hey Lils, did I put you out too much last night?" Remus asked conversationally.

James gave an involuntary jerk. The piece of bacon on his fork went flying onto Peter's plate.

"Oh no, don't worry. At least I'm improving."

James choked on his tea.

"What's the matter, James? Something go down the wrong way?" Lily patted him on the back.

"I'm fine," James croaked.

Sirius snickered rather loudly as James tried to hide his green-tinged face in his plate.

Remus and Lily exited from their Arithmancy class. Lily's face was flush with victory as she waved around a piece of parchment. "I did it! I aced those practice problems!"

Remus beamed proudly. "I knew you could do it!"

Lily couldn't stop jumping up and down. "Whee!" She flung her arms around his neck. This time, Remus returned the hug, basking in her euphoria. "We're a real good team, aren't we?"

Lily's eyes glowed with happiness. "We're more than that. We're a miracle."

AN: My thanks to:

Disneydoll0424- Aw, don't be too sad :) It will end exactly as how it should end. I'm glad you liked this chappie! :)

Carmel March- I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! :) Thanks very much!:)


	5. Chapter 5: If the World Should Stop Revo...

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 5: If the World Should Stop Revolving

James couldn't help smiling as Lily came breezing into the common room, whooping. Remus was right behind her, his face glowing with the same joy.

"What's the occasion, Evans? You're oddly happy today," James drawled.

"She perfected some practice problems Vector gave us," Remus put in excitedly.

"You did, Lily? That's great!" Sirius exclaimed. The Marauders all knew about Lily's Arithmancy troubles.

James high-fived her. "Way to go, Evans! This definitely calls for a celebration. How 'bout we grab some butterbeer and sweets?"

Lily knew about the Marauders' secret passageway, though she had never used it. Remus had once revealed that secret to her.

"That sounds terrific," she said. "On one condition."

"What's that?"

"I'm coming along."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous, Lily. If we get caught, it'll be the end of us," Sirius explained seriously.

"I won't get caught. I'm just as capable at sneaking around as you boys."

"It's very difficult!" Remus tried once more to dissuade her. "We've gotten into some bad scrapes ourselves."

"I'm in a euphoric, risk-taking mood today. Let me take a crack at it. I won't slow you down, promise!"

The Marauders huddled together.

"Should we?" Sirius whispered.

"We-ell, Lily _has _proved she can take care of herself quite well," Remus admitted.

"All in favor?" James summed up the discussion.

They all nodded slowly.

"But you all know what we have to do. If anything happens--we keep to the code," Sirius concluded.

"Alright, Evans, you can come," James muttered grudgingly. "But this is at your own risk. This is an every-man-for-himself operation. Once you fall behind, you stay behind."

Lily, Remus, James, and Sirius stopped in front of a statue of a one-eyed old witch.

"OK, this is the entrance to the passageway to Honeydukes," Sirius intoned. "We will enter this old crone's hump. Then we will slide a considerable way down on a stone slide to land upon damp, cold earth, so please don't try this if you're a neat freak or obsessed with your hair. We will thereafter go through a twisting and turning tunnel until we reach some hundred or so stone steps which will lead us to a trapdoor (watch your head) and into the cellar of Honeydukes. Got all that?"

"Let's rock and roll," Lily replied.

"Best stay close to us, Lils. We don't want you getting lost," Remus added.

James tapped the statue's hump with his wand. "Dissendium!" he declared.

Instantly, the hump slid open. James hopped in, followed by Sirius. Remus helped Lily in, and then slid down after her. Lily had just picked herself up off the ground when Remus came sliding out, inadvertently knocking her over. He landed directly on top of her instead of in the dirt.

For one long second the world stopped. All Remus could see were Lily's green eyes and all he could fathom was that she was so very close...

"Whoa."

Remus came crashing back down to earth. He quickly jumped off Lily, then extended his hand to pull her up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, I'm alright," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "At least I don't think anything is broken."

Sirius and James were standing with their mouths hanging open. Remus and Lily stared at them until they seemed to come back to their senses.

"Oh, um, OK, let's move," James finally commanded.

"Whoa," Sirius said again.

They trekked through the long passageway, which was very dark. All of them had their wands out and emitting light. At last, James paused before a set of steps.

"This is a pretty exhausting climb. Are you quite positive you're up for this, Evans?"

Lily nodded. "I'm game."

"All righty, then."

They began the long ascent up to Honeydukes.

AN: My thanks to:

Dei- Thanks. Me glad you think so. :)

Miss Lady Padfoot- Yeah, I love making Jamesie all funny and jealous! :) It's very entertaining. Thank you! :)

Silvarius- Thanks! :) I'm glad you thought they were in character.

MutantJediBauer- Yeah...I happened to remember seeing him on TV when I wrote this chappie, so I decided to use him. Very cool guy. Thanks! :)

Haunted Shadows- Oh, it did, it did...a teeny bit. :)

Lindsey- Aw, I'm touched. :)

Carmel March- Thank you! :) Glad you think so! :)


	6. Chapter 6: I'd Spend the End With You

AN: Sorry for the late update! I was kinda busy this weekend, and wasn't able to upload this chappie. :) Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 6: I'd Spend the End With You

"Here it is, folks," James breathed as he pushed open the trapdoor.

"Finally," Lily muttered. "I thought we were going to climb forever."

James climbed out onto the dusty floor. Sirius nimbly vaulted out. James leaned in through the trapdoor and with Remus's help hoisted Lily out.

"Be alert," James warned them softly as Remus replaced the door. "We never know who might be coming down here."

When they were quite sure that the coast was clear, they started upstairs. They slipped into the crowd (they had all abandoned their school robes as to not attract attention) and began picking out the sweets they wanted.

"I don't think I've ever liked those Every Flavor Beans since I got a sour-milk-flavored one," Lily commented as Sirius grabbed a box.

Sirius nodded. "I know they've got a lot of bad ones, but you never know when you might get lucky and find a really good one. Did you ever get the banana-cream one? And the chocolate peanut? Heavenly."

"I got a carrot-flavored one once," James remarked almost distractedly as he helped Lily get some toffees from a shelf. "But I'm trying not to hold it against old Bertie Bott."

Remus came up, his arms loaded with strawberry-cream gummies coated with sugar. "They've got a great new mocha fudge out," he reported. "Wanna get some?"

The woman at the counter barely spared them a glance as she tallied up their purchases. They stepped out of the shop and headed for The Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta recognized them immediately, but James and Sirius charmed her into not saying a word.

"This job has been quite easy so far," Lily quipped as they reentered Honeydukes with bags of butterbeer.

They crept stealthily towards the back of the shop, and had just touched the doorknob to the door leading down to the cellar when someone saw them.

"Thieves! Headed for the cellar!"

"Run!" James cried. They needed no further command. The four of them tore down the steps as quickly as they could. Sirius and Remus got down first and slipped down into the passageway. James followed. Then he turned back to see--

"Lily!"

She had stumbled and fallen all the way down the stairs. Her ankle was hurt, and she had gotten some cuts and bruises; she couldn't move fast at all.

Sirius poked his head out. "Come on, James!"

"But Lily!"

"We're gonna have to leave her!"

A big, fat brute of a man had arrived downstairs. James heard Lily gasp as she was cornered.

"Why you little thief..."

James could take no more. He threw open the trapdoor. Lily's eyes widened as James whipped out his wand.

"Impedimenta!"

The man fell over, incapacitated.

"We're going to have to Obliviate his memories." Lily pointed her own wand.

James slipped his arm around Lily's waist as he helped her to the trapdoor. On cue, Remus and Sirius appeared and lowered Lily into the passageway. When James had slipped through, Sirius shut the trapdoor. As there was no way Lily was going down those sateps with her bad ankle, Remus picked her up and carried her all the way down.

"I thought you guys were supposed to keep to your code," Lily remarked as they emerged back in Hogwarts.

"Well, the code's kinda like a rule. And since when do we follow rules?" Remsu slung his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily smiled. "Never."

"Ow!" Lily cried as James treated her wounds. Sirius and Remus had gone down to get them some dinner.

"Grit your teeth and take it like a woman," James ordered. "Healing's a delicate process, you know."

"Well be a little gentle, would you please?"

"OK, OK, I'll try."

James poked her ankle with his wand. Lily prepared to wince in pain.

"Hey!" My ankle's all better!" Lily tested her foot on the floor. "How'd you do it?"

"Relative of mine's a Healer. He taught me some basic stuff." He shot her a crooked smile. "Enough to fix a broken ankle."

"Some celebration, huh?" Lily said wryly.

"Hey, why shouldn't it be? Nothing changes the fact that you did well on that test. And hey, you just went on your first escapade with the Marauders! How was it?"

"Well, it was fun," Lily admitted.

"See? OK, when Moony and Padfoot get back up here with the eats, shall we party?"

Lily thought about it. She certainly couldn't let all that mocha fudge go to waste, could she?

"OK. Let's party."

AN: Thanks a ton to Miss Lady Padfoot, VIVE, Jurneyo, Disneydoll0424, Carmel March, ElectraBlack, and Haunted-Shadows for reviewing! You guys make my day! :)


	7. Chapter 7: I Finally Realized that Love ...

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 7: I Finally Realized that Love Cannot Return

Lily was tapping her quill against her parchment absently that evening. It was three days after the Honeydukes fiasco, and Lily was incapable of paying any attention in her tutoring session. Ever since James had rescued her from the brute in the Honeydukes cellar, Lily had been seeing him in a whole new light. He had become all she ever thought about...

"Hello? Lily? Earth to Lily. Evans, do you read me?"

"What?" Lily was shaken from her trance.

Remus sighed and shut the Arithmancy book. "Lily, what's the matter? Your head is so very in the clouds."

Lily shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, go on."

Remus didn't budge. "Lils, I know there's something on your mind. Come on, talk to me. We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

Lily pondered. Should she tell him about her growing feelings for James? On one hand, Remus was James's best friend. On the other hand, Remus _was_ James's best friend...

"Um, OK. I'll tell you. It's kinds big, though...you better stay seated while I say it."

Remus shrugged. "I'm sitting."

"Remus--I like James."

Remus toppled out of his chair. "W-what?" he gasped when he had pulled himself back up.

"I like James. Ever since he rescued me three days ago...I've been having all these--feelings for him." Lily stood and began to pace.

Remus felt as though he was being stabbed in the stomach--with the knife twisting deeper with every word Lily said.

"I have to go," Remus announced suddenly. He gathered up his stuff. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Lily."

With that, he turned and strode briskly out of the library, leaving an open-mouthed Lily staring after him.

Remus reached his dormitory and threw himself on his bed. He drew the curtains around him and he collapsed, burying his face in his pillows. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that this was simply a nightmare that he would wake from.

Hours later, Remus lay flat on his back. The sounds of James's, Sirius's, and Peter's breathing filled the air. Remus had not been able to sleep--all he could relive in his mind was Lily telling him--straight to his face--that she liked his best friend. Frustration screamed from every pore of his body, but he knew that the situation was helpless.

"What can you do?" he told himself. "It's done. Over. Your chance has just vamoosed. Let it go."

Lily looked up as Remus came down from his dormitory the next morning. It was quite early--everyone else was still asleep. Remus looked surprised when he spotted her, balancing a plate of breakfast she had brought up from the Great Hall for him.

"Hey, good morning. How are you feeling?"

Remus shrugged and smiled. "I feel peachy."

Lily handed him the plate. "I got this for you."

"Oh, thanks. Yum, grilled tomato, sausage, bacon...You do know my tastes well."

"Of course. You're my best friend."

Remus paused in the act of cutting his sausage.

Lily took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry if what I said last night...caught you off guard."

Remus put down his fork. He had expected this. He steeled himself to stick by the decision he'd made the night before.

"Don't worry, Lils. In fact, I'd be glad to help you."

Lily blinked. "Y-you would?"

Remus plastered a smile on his face. "Of course."

AN: To:

Dei-Yeah, she is... sigh.

Miss Lady Padfoot- Thank you! :)

WotcherTonks- Oh, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. :)

Laughing Fountain- Glad you liked it! :)


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Risk My Life to Love You

AN: I'm so, so sorry for the late update. I had a bit of a hard time writing this chappie¡Xyou'll soon know why. To the Remus/Lily shippers, I think you're going to like this¡K;)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 8: I'll Risk My Life to Love You

A couple of weeks had passed. Remus did what he had said he would. He talked Lily up to James whenever he could, and he gave them many opportunities to be together. Things looked promising. Lily and James were really starting to be labeled as a couple. And it was clear to everyone now what James felt about her. Remus was shattered, but he pushed on. It was the least he could do for the girl he loved, even if that cost him his own happiness. He and Lily continued to keep their Arithmancy tutoring sessions, although it was usually more for updates on The Situation rather than actual studying. One particular night, though, everything changed¡Xfor them both.

Tonight's session was definitely for studying. Lily couldn't seem to get the day's Arithmancy lesson, even though Remus had been patiently explaining for hours.

"OK, let's try this problem again," Remus said tiredly after five hours of teaching, at one-thirty.

"OK," Lily replied, fighting to keep her eyes open.

They didn't get to finish the problem. Before long, both had fallen asleep.

Lily blinked. "Oweee," she murmured, stretching her cramped muscles. What time was it?

"Two forty-five?" she squeaked. She needed to get back to her dormitory. And Remus too. They had to rest up properly. No longer caring for her Arithmancy problem, she turned to wake her tutor, but stopped when she took in her friend's peaceful, calm form. Remus was so cute when he was sleeping¡KWithout realizing it, Lily was leaning closer and closer to his face. Suddenly, he stirred, and Lily quickly sat back down and pretended to be asleep.

"Ugh." Remus opened his eyes. "What happened? Where on earth¡X" He struggled to regain his bearings.

Oh yeah. The library. It was quite late, about two forty-five already. Remus decided to wake Lily so that they could return to their dormitories for proper rest. He paused, however, upon seeing her sleeping face beside him. Before he realized what he was doing, he had trailed one finger down her cheek. She stirred, and her green eyes opened.

What happened next was like something out of a movie. Their faces were inching closer and closer together. Lily had closed her eyes in¡Ksomething. Anticipation or fear, Remus wasn't sure which. _James! Don't forget James! _A voice in his head was shrieking madly. But it faded away as their lips touched. Remus felt as though fireworks were exploding all around him. His heart racing, he deepened the kiss, savoring the sweetness of it. Lily's hand fluttered onto the back of his neck, and pulled him even closer.

_Merlin_, Lily thought. What was she doing? What the bloody hell on earth was she doing? She was kissing Remus. Her best friend. And she was enjoying it at that! Who knew that a bookworm like him could kiss like that? It made the entire world go fuzzy and melt away.

She never wanted him to stop.

They walked silently back to Gryffindor Tower together. Remus didn't know what to say, although he felt that he should speak.

"What happens next?" Lily suddenly asked him quietly.

Remus was about to say, "I don't know," but something struck him.

"Will you¡Kgo out with me?" he said instead.

"But¡KJames¡Khe'll kill you."

"I don't know what to do about him," Remus confessed. "But I wouldn't care what he does to me. I'll risk it to be with you."

They had reached the portrait hole. Quietly, Lily mumbled the password, and they climbed through into the common room.

"Maybe," Lily blurted out before running up the stairs to her dormitory.

AN: I'd like to credit Pannikittypiggyphant for helping me write the kissing scene. I am very not good at those kinds of scenes.

My thanks to:

Jurneyo- Well, James isn't so bad¡K :) You'll have to stay tuned to find out what happens¡K

Lil'doxy- Oh, don't worry. The R/L is just getting started. :)

VIVE- Thanks!

Carmel March- It's okay¡KI know what that kind of problem is like¡KI've experienced it a lot too. :)

Miss Lady Padfoot- It's not yet over, do not fear. :)

Laughing Fountain- Yeah, he's quite noble. That's just Remus. No wonder I like him so.

Titou Moony:-p- Don't be too upset. :) You might be surprised. :) It will end the way it has to end.


	9. Chapter 9: Wake Up

AN: Sorry for the late update! I had quite a bit of homework and couldn't find the time to finish this chappie, and then the site was down...

Hope you enjoy it!:) I made it longer than usual. :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 9: Wake Up

Lily lay in her bed that morning, relieved that it was Saturday and there were no classes. At this point, she was in no condition to sit through classes.

_Why is this so confusing?_ Lily thought as she flipped over on her stomach, resting her chin on her pillow. In one night, her world had turned upside-down. Up until two-thirty that morning, she'd been crushing on James. Then, with one kiss from Remus...

Well, the earth moved for her.

"What am I supposed to do?" she yelled into her pillow. (Her roommates had left earlier) She jumped out of bed and began pacing.

There was James: conceited, rash, immature.

There was Remus: closed-off, never one to take risks.

There was James: brave, loyal, the very definition of Gryffindor.

There was Remus: a faithful friend, noble, sensitive, and sensible.

How was she supposed to choose?

Lily's eyes widened in surprise as she came down to the common room.

"Hi," Sirius sang out, waving a quill.

"_Sirius?_ What are you doing here at this time?"

"Well, McGonagall cornered me after breakfast and started harping about the Transfiguration essay I haven't done yet. So I'm basically stuck in here until I hand it in."

Lily gazed thoughtfully at Sirius, who had cheerfully returned to his essay. Should she ask him for advice? Sirius Black, despite his outward appearances, had his own deepness, she knew. There was a reason why he was one of the most brilliant students in Hogwarts.

"Anything you need, Lily?" Sirius asked, breaking into her thoughts. "My hair's not out of place, is it?"

Lily giggled as Sirius smoothed his hair worriedly. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong with your hair. It's excellent, as always. It's just--can I ask you something?"

"I do have all this homework..."

"I'll help you do that essay if you'll talk to me."

"Lily, I was joking. You don't have to help with my homework." Sirius smiled and put down his quill. "Let's talk. Why do I have a feeling that this involves Remus Lupin and James Potter?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a very observant person, Evans."

"How observant?"

"Well," Sirius leaned back in his armchair, "ever since the Honeydukes thing, you've been treating James differently. And I have eyes. And my eyes have seen your eyes looking at Jamesie in _that_ kind of way. Then, I deduced that something must've happened with you and Moony because of a.) Remus's face this morning, and b.) you actually asked to talk to ME instead. So spill. What's going on?"

Lily sat down across from him. "You're bang on about pretty much everything. Yes, I do have a crush on James. Or at least I did...until Remus kissed me last night." Her face heated up.

"Goo!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily gave him a weird Look.

"Sorry. My expressions got all mixed together. _He actually did?_ Where? When?"

"Library. Tutoring session."

"Ohhh..."

"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Do about what? Merlin, Lily, I need more details than that. You can't expect me to draw a conclusion from the time and place of said earth-shattering event."

Lily fidgeted. "While we were walking back to here, Remus asked me to go out with him."

"He did?"

"Sirius..."

"OK, OK." Sirius turned serious. "Well, we certainly have a predicament on our hands. You are aware that James thinks of you as a sort-of-unofficial-girlfriend now, no? And then this whole thing with Remus happens..."

"I know," Lily agreed miserably.

"Not that Moony is to blame for anything on this one. In fact I think this whole you-Moony thing is rather cute. If this wasn't so complicated, I'd be enjoying it so much now."

"You think it's CUTE?"

"Well, it is! Honestly, I was waiting for you two to wake up and start the little love affair."

"I thought you'd be all for James and me, since he _is_ your best friend."

"So is Remus. But I'm trying to take an unbiased stand in this one. And Unbiased Me tells you to think about who you really do like, as of now. I'm not asking you to choose now, quickly and_ blindly_. I want you to really, consciously think about it." Sirius returned to his essay. "No matter what choice you make, I won't fight you or Remus or James or anyone on it. It's all in your hands, Lily."

"But what about James? Should I...not choose him, I mean."

Sirius smiled kindly. "Lily, James is no barbarian. If you find that it's Moony your heart belongs to, James will accept it without killing anyone over it. James cares about your happiness too. So if it's Remus you're happy with, I know James will cheer you guys on."

AN: My thanks to:

My dear friend JCluvsxiezhi- Xie xie ni! Xie Zhi jia you! Ni yao deng deng kan...(Not sure if my pinyin or grammar is correct here)

Stupid Stories- Thanks! :) As for the spelling and grammar mistakes, normally I'm very particular about that stuff, but when I was typing up the chapter, I was too tired to use spell-check.

Alcapacien- Thank you!

Carmel March- Thanks! :)I'm glad you liked the pairing here. :)

Titou Moony :-p- Knew you'd like it.


	10. Chapter 10: Your Smile

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 10: Your Smile

Lily decided to retreat to the Astronomy Tower to think as Sirius had asked her to. She started breathing deeply, trying to block out her feelings.

_But how do you think in that way?_ Lily wondered. How did you decide who to love consciously? She wished she'd asked Sirius before she'd left the common room.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Upon seeing who else was in the Astronomy Tower, Remus started to back out.

"Remus!" Lily called.  
Her closest friend cautiously stepped back in. "Lily."

Lily motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Lily, I want you to know that I'm sorry—" Remus began.

"If this is about last night, Remus, I have no regrets."

"You don't?"

"I'm still confused about it, and it may take me a while to give you an answer. But I don't think of it as a mistake or anything of the sort."

"Oh."

They were quiet.

Then Remus spoke up. "Lils, no matter what happens, you will always be my best friend."

Lily smiled. "And you'll always be mine."

Sirius was just rolling up his finished essay when Lily and Remus, laughing away like old, prekiss times, came strolling in.

"Hey," Sirius called. "You two are certainly chatty."

Lily sat down again in the seat she had vacated half an hour ago.

"So, are you two finally together?" Sirius asked matter-of-factly.

Remus turned red. "Padfoot, you know?" he squeaked.

"Please. I've known this was going to happen since you announced that you and Lily were best friends."

"Hey, I never _announced_."

"You might as well have."

"Alright boys, enough. Sirius, we're not a couple yet. We have just renewed our vows of bestfriendship," Lily stated.

"Darn, I can't tease you."

"Good morning!" James boomed as he swaggered into the common room.

The three fell silent.

"Um, hi?" James ventured again. "Alright, who died?"  
"Oh, no one." Sirius smiled widely. "It's lunchtime! Good. I am starving. Let's go." He pulled James away.

Remus turned to Lily, carefully looking at her expression. Her face was indecipherable. Without warning, she turned around and ran for her dormitory.

Lily collapsed onto her bed, her heart thudding. She knew what was happening.She knew all of a sudden where her feelings were going. It had become clear when James entered the common room.

She had felt nary a twinge of anything.

Memories began flooding her mind. Back in fifth year, she and Remus had first become friends after she confronted him for allowing Sirius and James to mercilessly tease and humiliate Severus Snape. Then she remembered begging him to tutor her and how he had finally agreed to do so. Her happy triumph and the pride in his eyes and smile when she'd perfected the Arithmancy test. Him offering to help her get James, even though, as revealed, he was in love with her. Most endearing of all, she remembered his eyes alight with love as he kissed her. And Lily realized that she was feeling a responsive love growing in her heart too. Lily bounced off her bed, energy filling her as she finally found her answer.

Sirius had returned to the common room. Remus put down his book and looked up as his friend swaggered into the room, casually flicking his black hair from his eyes.

"Where's James?" Remus asked.

"Out on the field. Flying. Where's Lily?"

Remus sighed. "She took off to her dormitory after you dragged James off. She hasn't come down yet."

"Hi."

"Lily!" both boys exclaimed.

Lily lit up. "OK, Sirius, you're here too. That's good."

"Why?"

Lily grabbed Remus's hand. "I have to talk to you. Sirius, wait here a while."

"Oh, no problem." Sirius grinned. "Take your time."

AN: My thanks to:

Alcapacien: Thanks! I'm glad you thought Sirius was wise…that's the effect I was going for. :)

Miss Lady Padfoot- Aw, thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11: Your Hand Will Not Let Go

AN: Hope you like this chapter! I've made it a lot longer than usual… Anyway, I'm really sorry it took me such a long time to post this one. I had a couple of projects in Computer and Lit to do (still do, actually), and a week of exams in front of me. Hope you guys understand. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 11: Your Hand Will Not Let Go

Sirius was not enjoying his task. He couldn't believe that Lily and Remus had heaped this on him. He might as well be planning his own funeral!

"Well, you _were_ the idiot who told Lily that James wouldn't mind," he muttered to himself.

About five seconds after they'd gone off for their little talk, Remus and Lily returned, all smiley and happy. Then they'd asked Sirius to please tell James.

Sirius had practically passed out.

"Honestly, being a god little Boy Scout is going to get me killed one day," Sirius grumbled. (AN: They hang out with Lily, who is a Muggleborn, hence the Boy-Scout reference)

He shut his eyes in preparation to be the first target of James's wrath.

James was out on the Quidditch field, zooming about on his broom. He was in a particularly good mood. And why shouldn't he be? Lily Evans liked him!

"Sirius!" he exclaimed when he spotted his best friend on the ground, watching him. James went into a dive and landed his broom neatly on the field before Sirius.

"Hi," Sirius replied.

"What's up?"

Sirius fidgeted. James narrowed his eyes. Cool, casual Sirius had never in his life _fidgeted_. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Are you calm, James?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Uh, yes. Sirius, what on earth—"

"Do you have a history of heart attacks?"

"NO, Padfoot. Now really, what—"

"Sit down for this, Prongs."

"What?"

"Sit down. Or better yet—" Sirius whipped out his wand and wrapped James in vines.

"Sirius Black!" James squeaked.

"I wanted to make sure you don't punch me," Sirius explained as he put his wand away.

"Well, I feel the urge to punch you NOW."

"Good thing, then."

"If you don't tell me what's going on…"

Sirius told him.

James had calmed down after only, surprisingly, an hour, Sirius noticed as his friend finally stopped writhing within the vines. James's forehead dripped with perspiration and he looked exhausted. Sirius released him from the vines with a wave of his wand.

"Feel better?" Sirius asked.

James didn't answer.

"Oookay."

"Let me at him," James growled.

"Under no circumstances are you beating Remus up," Sirius informed him very sternly.

"That—that werewolf! He was my friend! He was supposed to help me!"

"He _is_ your friend! And he _was_ helping you! At least…before that happened."

James stormed back to the school. Sirius ran to catch up with him, then finally stopped when it was clear he'd never reach him.

"If I see a single mark on Moony when I get back, you'll answer to me," Sirius called after James's fading back.

Lily was going to the library when she spotted James heading in her direction. Her heart began to pound.

_Merlin_, she thought._ He looks so…dangerous_. Certainly not like the time he saved her. Lily started to back up.

But unfortunately, James was faster. He grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall, his eyes burning with anger. The pain hit her, and Lily dimly felt something wet at the back of her head before her world went black.

"That's a very nasty wound," Sirius noted as Remus finished bandaging the back of Lily's head. Lily winced. Remus was NOT a good doctor.

"What happened, anyway?" Lily asked.

"James brought you back here. He told us to take care of you while he went to get the blood wiped off the floor before any of the teachers noticed," Remus reported. "How _did_ you get that banged up?"

Lily gingerly touched the back of her head. _James_ had brought her back to the common room. She realized that she must've passed out when he'd slammed her against the wall, then…

What had brought James back to his senses?

"It was James, wasn't it?" Sirius looked straight at Lily.

Remus whirled. "Lils, was it?"

Lily finally nodded slowly.

"How could he?" Remus leapt from his chair.

"I can't believe he would actually hit Lily!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily sensed the brewings of a fight. "Neither of you are going to hit him back. The important thing is, he got me help when he saw that I was hurt. I'm sure James never meant to actually injure me, just frighten me."

"Well, it worked too well," Remus muttered. But he did sit back down.

"I better go find him." Sirius strode to the portrait hole. "And not to beat him to a bloody pulp!" he called back.

Remus turned back to Lily. "Sorry. I know I'm not a very good Healer." He gently touched the back of her head.

Lily wrapped her hand around his. "It's alright. Remus, don't be mad at James, please? He's come to his senses now. He really didn't mean to do such a thing."

Remus sighed and squeezed her hand. "Alright. You said it."

Lily moved closer and gave him a quick but tender peck on the lips. Remus responded by wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. Lily hooked her arms around his neck, savoring the taste of the kiss.

AN: Thanks to:

Dee Ann- Thanks!

Alcapacien- Thanks too!

Dei- Thanks! It's just that I've read way too many fanfics portraying Sirius as a, well, not so smart guy. I kind of want to him to look wise for once… :)

Miss Lady Padfoot- We-ell, you'll have to see… ;)

Carmel March- No problem, although I have missed your reviews. :) Thanks a lot!

XDsw33ti3- Thanks! :) And I'm trying to update sooner so you can enjoy more of this story.

Jurneyo- Well, I liked the idea of Remus and Lily getting some back…because in most of the R/L fics I've read, Sirius is opposes them, and I wanted things to be more different here. And thanks!


	12. Chapter 12: At the Doorway of Happiness

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 12: At the Doorway of Happiness

Sirius doubled over, panting. Where had James gone? He was certainly not mopping up blood in the corridors. He wasn't at the Quidditch field. He wasn't at the Astronomy Tower, his favorite thinking spot.

So where was he?

"James?" Sirius gasped out when he spotted a lone figure sitting outside in the snow. He hurried outside.

James looked up when Sirius sat down with him, but said nothing.

"It's almost holidays," Sirius commented. "We're finally through with work for a while."

"I can't believe I hurt Lily," James whispered. "Sirius--is she OK? Is she still bleeding?"

Sirius shook his head. "She's perfectly fine."

James stood. "I have to apologize to her and Remus."

Sirius stood as well. "I'll come with you."

They walked back into the castle.

"Listen James, I'll understand if you hate my guts now because I haven't exactly been too kind to you about this...situation," Sirius spoke up.

James shrugged. "Don't worry--I'm not the least bit mad at you. You were just doing what you had to do."

"OK. Thanks."

"And I guess it's good what you're doing for Moony and Evans. You saw that they were happy, and you did what you could to help them stay that way," James continued. "That should've been my job."

Sirius snorted. "Again with that." He knew how James always considered himself the Marauders' and Lily's protector. When something happened to them, James blamed himself. He carried that burden willingly because he had always felt that it was his duty. "So, since you are the protector of our happiness..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to accept that Moony won and move on for the happiness of the world."

"Very good. And James?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lose hope--at least not until they get married."

Lily and Remus quickly straightened up and tried to look like they were reading when James and Sirius came in. James was sort of dragging his feet, as though hesitant to move any closer.

"Go on!" the couple heard Sirius hiss.

Remus and Lily shared a tense look.

"Ahem." James cleared his throat. "Um, how's your head, Evans?"

"Um, it's fine, thank you."

"I'm really sorry I hit you like that."

"Apology accepted."

"OK," James turned to Remus. "Erm..."

Sirius sighed very loudly.

"I, er, hope, erm, that, um, youwillbeveryhappytogether."

"Eh?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "This will probably incur your wrath, but care to repeat that? I only caught some er's and um's and a long line of indecipherable gibberish."

James cleared his throat.

"Want a cough drop, Jamesie?" Sirius muttered.

James turned a pleading look to him.

"No. You are saying that yourself," Sirius replied.

"OK. Um, I hope you two will be happy together."

Lily dropped onto the floor. Remus's Defense Against the Dark Arts book hit the floor with a loud thud.

"That was so lame," Sirius grumbled.

"I mean it," James continued. "Evans, I do want you to be happy, and if Moony gives you that, then fine. Moony, well I suppose you need companionship like hers far more than I do."

Lily and Remus continued to stare at James. Sirius waved a hand over their eyes.

"Earth calling Moony and Lily. Do you read me?"

Lily was the first to snap out of it. "Erm, thanks, James."

Remus smiled very hesitantly at James. "Still friends, Prongs?"

James whapped him on the head. "Duh."

AN: Thanks to:

Mary Ichijouji- Thanks a lot! :)

LxldiRRtyJesslxl- Thanks! And it was fun writing that scene.

Kiken-Ryuko- Thanks! :) Well...James was just venting his frustration

Vtangelchix- Thanks! :) I think Remus is sweet too


	13. Chapter 13: Bring the House Down

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 13: Bring the House Down

"It's almost holidays," James commented.

It was lunchtime, a few days after things had finally settled between James, Remus, and Lily.

"Yeah, I know. It's tomorrow," Sirius drawled.

"I'm going home for Christmas, and Sirius is in, as always. How would you two like to come too?"

Remus shrugged. "Sure. I'll just owl Mum."

Lily hesitated. "Well…"

"Come on, Lils," Sirius coaxed. "Prongs's house is so much fun. And his parents are absolutely wonderful. You'll probably spend the whole time bonding with his mum over fashions or something."

"Besides, if you were suffering any feminine misgivings about living in the same house with three guys, you don't have to worry," James added casually.

"We'll even get around to showing you Jamesie's baby pictures," Remus quipped.

James turned red. "You'll do no such thing! Anyway, please, Evans. Who else can I take if you don't come? _Pettigrew?"___

Lily laughed. "Alright then. It's not like I wanted to deal with my cow of a sister anyway."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered.

"And speaking of your sister…" James grinned wickedly.

The others got it.

"Sounds like fun," Remus said mildly.

Lily was packing her stuff for her trip to the Potters'. She'd written her mother  and told her that she would be spending holidays with some friends from school, and wouldn't be around to listen to Petunia whine and squeal. Her mother expressed her disappointment (and included a lecture telling Lily not to insult Petunia in the letter) but she allowed Lily to go. Lily was starting to feel quite excited. What could she expect to find  on this little vacation with the Marauders?

"Going home for Christmas?" Alice asked when she entered the dormitory.

"Not really home. Just going to a friend's house," Lily replied. She didn't want to say that that friend was James—there was no telling how Alice would take it.

"That's nice." Alice fell onto her bed, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Alright, what's wrong with you?" Lily asked. "You're grinning like a mindless idiot!"

"Oh." Alice giggled.

"Spit it out. What did Mr. Longbottom say?"

"Frank wants me to go home with him and meet his parents."

"That's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. "He _is_ interested in you after all!"

Frank Longbottom was another Gryffindor seventh-year whom Alice had loved for years. Lily was amazed at what he'd done—he had never expressed his interest before.

"Oh, Merlin, what if a make a complete fool out of myself? What if his family hates me and never lets him marry me?" Alice started to look worried.

Lily shook Alice by the shoulders. "Calm down. You'll be all right. I'm positive his parents will like you—how could they not? And what's this I hear about marriage?"

Alice flushed. "Frank says he plans to propose to me."

"Plans?"

"He wants me to think about it first before I actually have to answer in front of his family. As if there could be any other answer besides yes?"

"Oh, he's such a gentleman!"

Alice grinned. "Don't worry—I'm sure Remus Lupin will extend the same courtesy to you."

Lily turned back to her clothes, a blush creeping up her cheeks, and the same dreamy smile Alice had been wearing earlier spreading across her face.

"Your house is so beautiful!" Lily squealed the next day.

James smiled proudly as he sauntered up the walk, his things in hand. Sirius and Remus, bogged down with their own bags plus Lily's, staggered behind him.

A glamorous-looking woman opened the door. "James! You're here! Hello, Sirius. Hello, Remus."

"Hi," the three grunted. Remus placed the bags he was carrying on the floor and went to drag Lily inside.

"This is Lily, mum. Lily, my mum," James introduced.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "It's so nice to finally meet the famous Lily."

James groaned. "Mum, she's dating Moony—Remus."

"Ohhh. Come intot he kitchen. I've prepared some treats for you."

"All right! Biscuits!" Sirius exclaimed.

Mrs. Potter laughed as Sirius charged past her. The others followed into the kitchen, where tea and delicious-looking biscuits awaited them. Sirius and James had already launched themselves at the snacks and were stuffing their faces. Remus rolled his eyes and quickly managed to save some biscuits for himself and Lily.

"This is wonderful, Mrs. Potter," Lily commented.

"You think so? Thank you, then."

James gulped down the last of his tea. "Ready, everyone?"

Sirius swallowed the last biscuit.

Remus put down his cup.

Lily wiped her mouth delicately with a napkin.

"Then let's go bring the house down."

AN: Thanks to:

Hye em yes- Thanks. I'm glad you like it. :)

Alcapacien- Aw, he was just really upset before. And of course they made up—their friendship is too good. :)

Laughing Fountain- Wow, you and I think alike! And well, Harry does take after his dad… :) Thanks:)

Dragon- Well…thanks. Please don't hate Remus, though. Don't worry, stay tuned and you'll find out what will happen. :)

Dee Ann- Thanks so much! :)

Banana Princess- I'm really happy you like it. :)

Mary Ichijouji- I'm so touched. :)

Miss Lady Padfoot- Glad to be of service. :)

lxldiRRtyJesslxl- Well, they _are_ happy… :) Thanks! :)

ChiyoChanxx- Thanks, I'm glad you like this story. :) And I'll try to make it longer.

Carmel March- Hey, good to see you again! :) And as for how I write my stories…well, I just get inspired by what happens in my daily life, then I exaggerate those situations, and apply them to the story. And of course, prayer never hurts… :)     I'm glad you loved the chappie! I really feel so appreciated. :) Don't worry about James, though.


	14. Chapter 14: On the Line

AN: Sorry for the late update. I had so much to do the past week. :D

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 14: On the Line

"Ssh!" James hissed. "We don't want my parents to wake up now, do we?" The door to his room clicked shut behind him.

It was a few minutes before midnight. The three Marauders and Lily were preparing to Apparate to Lily's house. They'd spent the afternoon planning their fun for the night, and they were quite ready.

"Oof!" Sirius muttered as Remus tripped over a step and stumbled into him. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," was the reply.

They managed to get all the way downstairs. Then Mr. Potter appeared. He was yawning.

"James? What are you doing down here?"

"We're just looking for some food," James said brightly.

"You can get quite hungry reading," Sirius added very seriously.

Mr. Potter blinked. Sirius _read?_

"You have so many fascinating books," Lily commented.

"Oh." Mr. Potter smiled. "Go on then. Good night."

"Good night!" the four teenagers chorused.

When Mr. Potter's footsteps had faded, they breathed.

"That was close," Remus muttered.

"Can we go get some biscuits?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Here we are," Lily whispered.

"Show time!" Sirius crowed. He pulled out his wand in anticipation.

Remus was having second thoughts. "What if the Ministry catches us?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," James replied. "Besides, how do they expel the Head Boy, the Head Girl, and two of the most brilliant students in Hogwarts?"

"Nice point."

"She's asleep," Lily informed the boys. "Get your wands up and ready."

The boys readied their wands as Lily instructed.

"3, 2, 1."

James conjured a howling wind. The gust beat against a closed downstairs window.

"Great aim," Remus commented dryly.

"Oh, be quiet and let me concentrate." James tried again. This time, the wind slipped through Petunia's window.

A loud snort.

"OK, that is absolutely disgusting. Are you sure she's a human?" Sirius asked.

"At times, I'm not very sure," Lily replied. "Your turn."

As James sent out more winds to rouse Petunia, Sirius let a silvery mist seep from the end of his wand.

"She's awake," Lily hissed. She had climbed up a tree for her role in the joke. "But not quite scared...yet."

Sirius's mist flowed into the room and materialized into the form of...

"The Bloody Baron!" Remus exclaimed softly from his spot up in the tree with Lily, facing the closet for his trick. "Nice touch, Padfoot."

Sirius grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet."

They heard a choked sound coming from the room.

Remus aimed his wand at the closet. It began to glow with a sickly green light.

"Lily?" they heard Petunia squeak. "This isn't funny, freak!"

"Oh, really? I find it rather enjoyable," Lily sneered.

Sirius had let out another mist. This time, it became Nearly Headless Nick. The figure let out a cackle.

"Sir Nick _cackles?"_ James said in surprise.

The Bloody Baron let out a very zombie-like groan.

Remus allowed the glowing closet door to slowly creak open.

"Oh, that was rich!" Lily laughed the moment they shut the door to James's room. "Petunia will never sleep again after that!"

"That was an excellent charm you used, Padfoot," James commented. "How'd you capture the Bloody Baron's and Sir Nick's images like that?"

Sirius grinned. "Secret."

"This guy could write a book with the amount of spells he's invented," Remus quipped. "'The Book of Spells for Future Marauders' or something of the sort. Then maybe we'd find out how he's doing all this."

"My lips are sealed, Moony—unless I find me a good publisher."

"No no no, Moony, that's not the way to go about it," James interjected. "Just find hima girl. He'll spill like an open faucet."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Try him, Lily," James joked.

Lily threw a pillow at him.

The four teenagers ambled downstairs, yawning widely.

"Good morning," Mrs. Potter called. "Come and have breakfast."

Sirius moved a little faster at the prospect of food, but it wasn't that fast.

"How were the books?" Mr. Potter asked as he stood to pour them so tea.

The four stared blankly back at him. "What books?"

"The books you were reading last night."

Remus was the first to comprehend. "Oh! They—they were quite good."

Lily decided to just nod. James and Sirius followed suit.

"Which books did you read?" Mrs. Potter asked conversationally.

"Oh, um, one of those medical journals," James stuttered.

Mr. Potter blinked "Didn't you find that boring?"

James swallowed. "Um, no. I—developed a new appreciation for it."

"That's wonderful, then. We must have a nice discussion about that one later."

James turned green as his friends snickered into their plates.

AN: This chappie is longer—hope you like it! And just a heads up: It might a take a longer time for me to update. I still have college entrance exams and periodic tests to worry about. I will try to update as soon as I can, though.

Thanks to lil'doxy, Titou Moony :-p, kitty, Laughing Fountain, Alcapacien, Lupinlover99, Carmel March, mickey8701, and Miss Lady Padfoot for reviewing! I really appreciate all your comments a lot. Wanted to thanks each of you one by one, but too tired... :D Pls. continue to r and r! :) Thanks again!


	15. Chapter 15: Fly With Me

AN: Sorry for the very late update! I had all that stuff to do for school, and I had a spot of writer's block concerning a particular scene in this chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 15: Fly With Me

James led them outside after breakfast. He grabbed some Quidditch stuff and a couple of brooms and tossed them to the other three. Within seconds, Sirius, Remus, and him were hovering in the air. Lily stood on the ground, looking fearfully at her broom.

"What's the matter, Evans?" James called.

"I—I can't fly!"

James looked as though he wanted to dive-bomb and sweep Lily onto his broom, but he thought better of it and rolled his eyes instead. "Hey Moony, get your girlfriend, would you please?"

Remus nodded and lowered himself to Lily's level. "Would you like to fly with me? I promise I won't chuck you off or cause you to be chucked off."

Lily smiled, nodded happily, and leapt up onto the broom.

As Lily wrapped her arms around Remus's waist and held tight, Sirius caught James staring forlornly at the pair.

Remus had never felt happier. Zooming up in the sky on a broom was a great joy in itself, but having Lily behind him and hanging onto him for dear life…it was pure ecstasy. He put on a slight burst of speed, feeling the breeze whipping gently across his face.

"You're such a good flyer," Lily remarked. "Why aren't you on the house team?"

Remus shrugged. "I never liked flying for competition. I just like flying for my own enjoyment."

"That and the fact that you like books more than Quidditch and would rather spend your evenings in the library than on the field, right?"

"Don't forget spending time with you." Remus turned around to smile at his girlfriend. "I can assure you, though, that I am placing you _way_ above books."

"Aw, you are so sweet." She pecked him quickly on the lips.

Remus turned back to concentrate on his flying, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Lily's arms curled once more around his waist and she leaned her head against his back. Remus took one hand off the broom handle and placed it on top of Lily's.

Lily and Remus were sitting together on the ground, watching James and Sirius batting Bludgers at each other. James was _not_ winning; this was more Sirius's forte. James turned a somersault in the air, just barely missing a Bludger.

Suddenly, Sirius gasped. "A Ministry owl!"

They all paled.

James sped towards the owl. In the air, he wrenched the letter from the owl and sent it away.

"I think that owl lost a toenail," James commented when he landed on the ground. He ripped open the envelope, scanning the contents quickly.

"Well, they're just giving us a warning, as they don't really want to expel us. But we can't point our wands for the rest of the break or we get them snapped in two," he reported.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good," Remus quipped.

But Sirius realized something. "Wait a minute…that last part…does that mean…no more magic for the rest of the holidays?"

James reread the letter, his mouth dropping open. "Oh Merlin."

"Not a drop of magic," Lily added as she snatched the letter from a dumbstruck James and skimmed it.

Sirius moaned. "Nooooo."

James was forced to explain what had happened when his mother asked him to set the table that evening. Mrs. Potter burst out laughing. The she asked for all their wands.

"You'll get them back when you leave for school," she said.

Sirius moaned. "Nooooo."

"And no mischief for the rest of the day. You will go to the library and actually read."

"Nooooo," both Sirius and James moaned.

For the rest of the evening, all Sirius could do was moan. All throughout the meal, he did only that when spoken to.

Grudgingly, James and Sirius followed Lily and Remus into the library after dinner. Lily's mouth dropped open at the sight of all the shelves.

"Whoa."

Remus smiled. "Big, isn't it?"

"I could spend an entire year and not be done!"

"OK, we really must get Lily away from Moony. Being his girlfriend is turning her back into a bookworm," James muttered.

"Nooooo," Sirius moaned.

Remus woke with a start. He relaxed and smiled gently when he saw that Lily was wrapped in his arms, head against his chest, asleep as well. He concluded that they must've dozed off while reading in the library.

_No wonder I love the library,_ Remus mused. _The best moments of my life all seem to occur here._

He gently stroked her curtain of dark-red hair while she continued to slumber. He lightly brushed his lips against her forehead, causing her to wake. Remus admired the sparkle of her beautiful green eyes as they stared into his.

There was not a day when he did not thank the heavens for her.

"The library? Again?" Lily complained, grinning. "Can't we have a nice romantic moment without having books as our audience?"

"Hey, I like the library!" Remus retorted, quickly leaning in to give her a little kiss on the nose.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You _still _have such a bad aim."

She leaned closer until her pretty face was barely a quarter inch away from his and puckered her lips. "There. If you still miss, I will dump you for Potter faster than you can say 'oops'."

Remus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Lily felt her entire body heat up, and the entire room felt steamy , despite the fact that it was December and nippy. She gently hooked her arms around his neck. Remus released her for a moment so that they could breathe, but Lily kept her arms around his neck, refusing to let him move more than half an inch from her. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled adoringly.

"We're always going to be like this, right?" Lily asked innocently, her green eyes wide and shining.

Without once breaking his gaze, Remus kissed her once more, sweetly and passionately. Lily was overwhelmed by the forcefulness of it.

"Does that answer your question?" Remus whispered huskily.

Lily nodded happily. "It does. It certainly does."

AN: My thanks to **citrus breeze**, **Miss Lady Padfoot, Alcapacien, Laughing Fountain, **and **Carmel March **for reviewing! I love you guys! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Zero

AN: Okay, I'm going to try separating the paragraphs. I hope it works! :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 16: Zero

Early the next morning, Remus tore the envelope that contained a package from his mum inside. He grinned and flipped the parchment over and over in the air, feeling the slight weight inside. Hearing James and Sirius coming down, he quickly shoved the envelope into his pocket. The happy smile he'd been wearing vanished when he saw the faces of his two best friends.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you remember what tonight is, Moony?" James asked panickedly.

Remus shook his head slowly.

"Full moon!" Sirius cried. "What are we going to do? We certainly can't keep you here!"

"And my parents will certainly be suspicious when their son and his two companions suddenly just disappear without a word," James added.

Remus reeled. He had completely forgotten! Being with Lily was warping his mind more than he had realized.

"I'll go to the Shack alone," he finally decided.

James and Sirius shared a glance.

"What about my parents?" James asked.

"Tell them I had a family emergency and had to head home immediately."

"What are you going to tell Lily?" Sirius ventured.

"Sirius is right," James confirmed. "Evans will be the one most worried about you. And she certainly won't buy the 'family emergency' excuse."

"Are you going to tell her about…you?" Sirius looked very serious.

Remus seized up. He pictured Lily, running from him, screaming in fright, after finding out what he really was—

Then even worse, even more horrifying images: Lily dead, mangled at his hands--Lily _bitten_, the curse now on her as well—

Could he really take care of her, knowing what sort of monster resided within him?

James saw the conflicting emotions in Remus's eyes, and he felt terrible as well. It wasn't fair to Moony—he hadn't brought this curse upon himself. He had to help, at least.

"Tell you what, Moony. I'll just tell Evans you're planning some sort of surprise for her and had to go away. Just to give it a bit of a romantic feel."

Remus smiled wanly. "Thanks, Prongs."

But Remus didn't feel romantic. Not in the least anymore.

A dull ache gnawed at his stomach

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What is up with the boys?_ Lily wondered at she dabbed lightly at her mouth with her napkin. It was lunchtime at the Potters', and Lily was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable about the silence at the table. And all morning, Remus had been distracted and aloof.

"What's wrong? You boys—and lady—are so quiet!" Mrs. Potter commented as she set dessert on the table.

James smiled thinly. "Nothing, mum."

"Well, you ought to start packing up. You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

All three guys froze. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. I—er—forgot," Sirius finally said.

"I thought you'd be happy, Sirius. You get your wand back," Mrs. Potter continued.

"I am. I am." But Sirius didn't look it.

James stood up. "Come on, guys. We have to talk."

Lily rose to follow, but James shook his head. Remus took one look at her, his eyes shining with the most emotion Lily had ever seen. Then he turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily had secretly followed the guys for a while. But halfway through, she changed her mind. She was confident that Remus would certainly tell her if there was something serious, right? Slowly, Lily changed her direction, and headed for the library instead. She tried to immerse herself in a book, but it wasn't working. Suddenly, the door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus flopped onto a chair, emotionally exhausted. He, James, and Sirius had had a discussion about The Situation. They had forgotten that they were returning to Hogwarts the next day. While that was fixed, there was still something else: Lily. Remus had shared to James and Sirius his fears concerning his relationship with her.

He loved her, but not even love could turn him back into a normal human.

James and Sirius had tried to assure him that things would work out—nothing to worry about. But Remus felt otherwise. He would never forgive himself if, accidentally or not, he turned Lily into a werewolf too—

"Remus?" Lily's soft, sweet voice broke into his thoughts.

The sight of her now filled Remus with pain.

"Remus, what's wrong?" she asked. "You look so distressed."

Remus stared into the depths of her emerald-colored eyes, knowing that this would be the last time.

"I can't see you anymore."

AN: Thanks to:

Miss Lady Padfoot- Thanks! :) Me glad you liked it

Lil'doxy- Thanks! :)

Lupinlover99- Glad you loved it. :)

Alcapacien- Wow, I'm touched. :blush: And yup, he doesn't have to. :)

Carmel March- Yeah, I loved writing that part too. :)

Titou Moony:-p- I'm glad you liked it! That was the first romantic scene I've actually written by myself, and I hope it was good!:)

Laughing Fountain- Thanks! :) I'm glad you thought the LilyRemus scenes are good. And I'm really trying with that paragraph thing—it was really bothering me too.


	17. Chapter 17: Let Me Love You

AN: Sorry for the lateness! I had a lot of projects to do for school and then the PC contracted a virus and my MS Word crashed. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Chapter 17: Let Me Love You

Lily was exhausted from crying. She was sitting in the backyard, blowing her nose, as she tried to fathom why Remus would even _think_ of breaking up with her. She knew he loved her. They were so perfect together. So why?

"Lily!"

Lily looked up to see James Potter swooping down upon her, his face creased with concern. Lily tried to stifle a sob, but failed to do so. Hesitantly, James put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Lily," he whispered very softly.

Lily felt a twinge of surprise—James had actually called her _Lily._

"I heard of...I heard Remus broke up with you," James continued.

Those words brought a fresh round of tears.

"Why?" Lily cried. "I thought he cared—"

"He does," James stated firmly. "More than anything. He cares for you more than he cares for himself. He...just...has his reasons, Lily."

Lily buried her head in James's chest as she let out another sob.

"He loves you, Lily—I can assure you of that."

Lily let out one little sniffle and lifted her head. As she took in James's gentleness and handsome features, she was sharply reminded of why she had liked him so long ago. "Thanks, James."

He smiled and patted her head. "No problem, Evans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus reached the Shrieking Shack, all his things in hand. He took a very deep breath and tried to keep himself under control. But the crushing pain in his heart refused to go away.

_You did what you had to do, Lupin,_ he told himself. There would be no going back.

There was no possible way for him and Lily to have a future.

Remus had made the choice after he, James, and Sirius had talked. He realized that he would never be able to support her. He wasn't capable of giving her anything. By holding onto her, all he would make her experience was horror, pain, the hardships of being with a werewolf. Even if Remus had had the guts to tell her about his true self, she would never be safe. Once again, it was time to let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Remus?" Lily asked, her voice plaintive.

Sirius jumped. "Lily!"

"Where's Remus?" she repeated.

_Oh Merlin. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do? _"Uh, he-er-left," Sirius stammered.

"What? Sirius, where did he go?"

Sirius grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't look for him, Lily. I implore you."

"Why? Sirius, we may be broken up and I'm no longer his girlfriend, but I have still the right to know where he is!"

Sirius looked pained. "Please, Lily."

"Don't, Sirius. I need to talk to him," Lily pleaded, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Padfoot...she deserves to know," James interjected softly as he entered the room. "It's still afternoon."

Sirius looked bewildered. "But—Moony—"

"It's not fair keeping this from her, Padfoot."

Sirius sighed. "Alright Lily. We'll take you to him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door crashed open. Remus started as Sirius, James, and Lily entered. Lily ran to him, hugging him.

Remus once more felt a taste of paradise.

"Remus, why are you here? Oh Merlin, I was so worried!" Lily murmured into his shoulder.

"Tell her, Moony," Sirius said quietly. "It's time she knows."

Remus felt a sharp pain in his heart as he pulled her face from his shoulder. James and Sirius, knowing that Remus and Lily needed their alone time, exited immediately.

"Lily, there's something you must know...about me," Remus began.

"What is it?" Lily leaned her head on his chest and looked up at him.

Remus swallowed hard. Why did she have to look so sweet and innocent? It was making everything all the more difficult. "It's...I'm—I'm." He broke off.

"Well?"

"I—I am—me is—I'm a werewolf."

Lily gasped.

"I was bitten when I was very young," Remus continued in a rush. "It's the reason why I get so sick all the time. It's the reason why...why I can't be with you."

Lily had backed away a bit. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought it was best that you be kept from this," Remus replied, the deep sadness showing in his face. "I never wanted to subject you to that kind of horror."

Lily's face had softened. "I wouldn't have thought any less of you, Remus. But now that I know, we can make every precaution, so..."

Remus shook his head. "No, you still don't understand, Lils. We can't be together at all. You'll never be safe. Not from me."

"But James and Sirius have managed, right? You can tell me how!"

"They're Animagi, Lily. That's how they do it. But even if you managed to become one, it won't change a thing. You'll still be in danger. A werewolf is not an easy creature to placate. Even James and Sirius have gotten hurt."

"But—"

"There's no other way."

Lily buried her face in Remus's shoulder once more. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"I know." Remus held her tighter.

After a few more short moments of quietness, Lily spoke.

"Remus?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you grant me something?"

"Alright, I will then."

"Just before we—part ways—can I have one last kiss?"

Remus acquiesced, closing his eyes and covering Lily's lips with his own for the last time. He slid his hands through her beautiful dark-red hair, savoring the feel of it, whichwas thick and silky. She tasted of salty tears, but still with a touch of the old sweetness. Lily drew him closer, her hand lightly stroking the back of his neck. Remus wouldn't have cared if the embrace wnt on forever, but he opened his eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"Lily," he whispered against her lips. "You have to go."

Lily's cheeks were wet. "I don't want this to end. I don't want to go back and not have you anymore."

Remus hugged her once more. "I know. I don't either. But this is my curse, Lily. I'm sorry."

Lily sadly returned the hug. "Goodbye, Remus."

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chappie! Yea, 100 reviews! :) I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18: Unfair

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 18: Unfair

The next morning, the four teenagers met up as though nothing had happened. Remus apologized to the Potters for the short notice concerning his "family emergency", but assured them that his mum was now perfectly fine. As usual, they occupied a compartment together on the train.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Remus.

Remus winced. "A little scratched up," he confessed, lifting the sleeve of his shabby robes to reveals his wounds.

Lily tsk-tsked and pulled out her wand. In a flash, she had mended the cuts.

"I've been studying up on that," she informed him.

James was very impressed. "That's good Healing, Evans."

"I learned from a master."

James's chest puffed up in pride.

"Hippocrates Smethwyck."

James deflated. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"That medical journal was really useful, Potter. You _really_ must read it ," Lily continued, grinning.

James made a strangled noise. "Evans!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reading again?"

Remus looked up from _Hogwarts: A History_ and smiled. "Lily."

A couple of months had passed since they'd returned to school. Winter had passed, and the sun shone upon them once more.

Lily was poised with a _Daily Prophet_ in hand, ready to attack. She sighed and dropped the paper onto the table when he whirled and faced her, a triumphant look on his face.

"You won't get me again!" he crowed.

"Darn," Lily grumbled. Then she tugged on his hand. "Come on, let's go outside."

Remus sighed very audibly as he closed the book. "At this rate, I'll never finish!"

Lily grinned. "So? Come on!"

They strolled out into a beautiful spring day. Students were milling about on the lawn, chatting. James and Sirius were sitting under a tree, showing off for Peter and a bunch of girls. Lily dragged Remus over to the lake and they sat.

"I love spring," Lily mused. "Everything's so green and fesh."

"I have to agree." Remus took a deep breath. "Ahh."

They appreciated the beauty of their surroundings for a while.

"Lily," Remus began. "I want you to start dating again."

Lily regarded him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I know you're still waiting for me," Remus continued. "And I don't want you to do that. It's not fair to you."

"I know it's not," Lily retorted, her voice beginning to shake once more. "But I can't help it. I still love you, Remus."

"Even if you waited a hundred years, nothing will change. I will still be a monster. And we can never be together."

"I've been praying and hoping that something would happen," Lily said quietly. "That some sort of medical genius would suddenly come up with a cure. I just feel like I can't give up on you. My heart—it won't allow me to."

"I know. I still love you as much as the day I met you." Remus allowed himself a little smile. "But love means letting go too, and that's I want you to do."

Lily stared out into the lake, her eyes trained on its blue, crystalline waters. Then she fixed her eyes back on him.

"It won't be easy," she said finally. "But I'll try."

Remus's smile widened. "I'm still glad I had you, Lils."

Lily threw her arms around him in a friendly hug. "Me too."

"So, any likely candidates?" she asked as she surveyed the lawn.

Remus cocked his head toward a tree. "Well, _he's_ not such a bad guy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was back to matchmaker for Remus as he and Sirius resumed the old scheme to bring Lily and James together. Things went far more slowly than last time, as Lily was quite resistant to James. Still, Remus continued to give his best friend tips on how to court her, and gave them opportunities to be alone together, as he had done before. But the difference was that now Remus was doing it happily. Slowly but surely, Lily's heart began to thaw. Remus and Sirius were thrilled when James told them that Lily had finally accepted a date with him for Hogsmeade.

"After so long!" Sirius exclaimed. "At last!"

"I'm glad for you, Prongs," Remus added, beaming.

James suddenly had a thought. "Oh no! It's this weekend, and I haven't got a single thing to wear!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You have robes. A whole closetful."

"Well yes, maybe, but which should I wear? The black robes from Madam Malkin's, the black robes I got from Mum and Dad, the black robes I got from..."

"You'd think he was a teenage girl on a first date from the way he's going," Sirius muttered to Remus. "Oh, come on, mate. The fashion guru is here," he called to James.

"I'm going to go find Lily," Remus announced before ducking out of the common room.

He spotted her, walking along the corridor with a newly-engaged Alice. With a quick congratulations to Alice, he dragged Lily away. They walked down a stretch of deserted hallway.

"So, James tells me you agreed to go out with him," Remus quipped.

Lily nodded. "I feel very date-deprived already. Besides, I thought he could use a little thrill."

"You're starting to like him again a little, aren't you?"

Her face reddened. "No—well, alright, maybe a little bit."

Remus grinned.

"A miniscule bit, Lupin. Very miniscule."

"Ooh, Lily..."

"Oh, stop it."

"I'm very happy, Lily," he said. "For you and James."

"Are you?" Lily's voice was uncertain.

Remus closed his eyes briefly and reflected on the past—reflected on the love they'd shared. It was definitely something that he would never forget, something he knew would never come his way again, that was for sure. But Remus no longer felt any bitterness, no more deep regret. His heart had healed now, with only the slightest scar to show. It was at peace.

"Yes," he answered. "I really am."

AN: Hold it! This is not the end yet, although it's very close. Anyway, I know you Remus/Lily shippers probably hate me right about now, but J.K. said that Lily and James are supposed to be together, so I can't really interfere with that storyline. Sorry...

Anway, I would like to thank Jacy, Alcapacien, and Carmel March for reviewing the last chapter! :) I love you guys!


	19. Chapter 19: My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 19: My Happy Ending

_Months later..._

"Where's my bouquet?"

"No no no. The roses go on _that_ table. The snapdragons go _there_, and the lilies go _here_."

"My dress snagged!"

"Could you tie this ribbon?"

Remus chuckled at all the confusion. It was the day of Lily and James's wedding, and things looked to be setting up fine. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter both looked frustrated, yet happily so. He went over to greet them.

"How's it going, ma'ams?"

"Frustrating!" both women chorused.

"But it's beautiful," Mrs. Potter mused.

"You look very sharp," Mrs. Evans commented approvingly of Remus.

"Oh, thanks. Well, Lily picked everything out. I just threw them on," Remus replied, adjusting the collar of his tuxedo. "By the way, where _is_ Lils?"

"Back there." The mothers pointed.

"Thank you, ma'ams." Remus laughed. He headed towards the direction the women had pointed. Lily was in the room, critically examining herself in the mirror and swishing the skirt of her dress here and there.

"Hi!" Remus chirped.

"Yiiii!" Lily exclaimed in surprise. She relaxed when she saw who it was. "Oh Remus, it's you."

"Yup. Me. Finally put one over you, didn't I?"

"Ha. Never," Lily shot back, grinning.

"Did too. You should've seen the look on your face! Who'd you think it was? Voldemort?"

"Very funny. And, not really the most ideal name to mention right now."

"Oh. Sorry, then."

Lily straightened the neck of her wedding gown. "So, how've you been?"

"Quite good. I'm still trying to land a job , but I'm holding up well. At least, well enough to get me some new robes."

"Speaking of robes, it's not true that James and Sirius will be showing up in _robes_, is it?"

"We-ell, I can't be positive..."

"Oh no. They bloody can't! It'll ruin the motif!"

"On the bright side, it'll add a touch of variety to everything."

"How am I supposed to walk down the aisle with a man in _bright yellow_ robes?"

"So? Why should what he's wearing matter? The most important thing is that you finally marry the one you love."

"I guess. But you only get married once, right? So I just want it to be as perfect as possible."

"Oh, Lils."

"By the way, you're not feeling ill anymore, are you?"

"No, I feel peachy."

Lily sighed. "Isn't it hard, Remus? Living your life this way? It's hard for you to find a job, you have to be so secretive, you can't even fall in love—" Her voice quivered slightly.

Remus gazed out thoughtfully. "I'm used to it," he said finally. "I'm accustomed to this kind of living. I think I was really just meant to be like this."

"If you had a chance to back and change your fate, would you?"

He considered it for a moment. Being a werewolf had been the source of many pains, but also of a lot of happiness. Without his condition, there'd be no Marauders. "No, I wouldn't go back."

"Oh."

A loud commotion outside startled the moment.

"I think James wore the robes," Remus quipped.

"What?" Lily screeched.

"Uh, Lily, remember what we talked about? You know, the one with the most important thing being marrying James?"

"Yeah, well, remember what we talked about? You know, the one with the me getting married only once. I am going to rip his head off!"

Remus shook his head and chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was really a lovely wedding, despite James and Sirius' fashion faux-pas. To Lily's horror, James had actually worn bright yellow, and Sirius complemented this monstrosity with a very nice splash of bright pink, which was worn with utmost pride and confidence. They kind of looked like an ice-cream sundae—in a weird way. Just in time for the picture-taking, however, they changed into suits, though they popped out of them as soon as the cameras stopped popping. Despite his horrid outfit, Sirius of course still managed to garner quite a collection of phone numbers from Lily's lovestruck Muggle friends.

"Can I borrow your phone sometime, Evans?" he drawled as he slipped another card into the pocket of his robes. "I'd sure like to give some of these a ring."

"Not a chance, Padfoot. I'll stand in front of them with a big old sword if I must. But no way are you getting your paws on any of my friends," Lily replied.

"Don't worry, chum. I'll sneak it out of the house for you," James assured his best friend.

"Thank you, my dear Prongs."

"James, if you even _attempt_ to do that, I will hex you so badly you'll not be recognizable," Lily threatened.

"No, Lily, that's not a good enough threat," Sirius stated. "Tell him that you'll divorce him and elope with Moony."

"You know I can and will do that," Remus added.

"OK, OK, I'll be good!" James yelped after hearing that.

They all burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"He's so cute!"

"Look at those eyes—oh, he's got your eyes, Lils."

The four were gazing down at a wiggly little baby boy, who was looking up at his parents, godfather, and "uncle" perplexedly. Sirius bent down and tweaked little Harry's nose.

"I'm getting the urge to do baby talk," he commented.

Remus lifted his eyebrows. "Please don't. You'll make me ill." But all his coolness flew out the window as he gave the baby's cheeks a little pinch. "Aw, Harry, I just want to mush you up."

"Hey, you're one to talk!" Sirius squawked.

Lily and James looked at each other and shrugged as they watched their best friends coo over their son. At one point, Remus turned to smile at Lily.

And she smiled back.

THE END

AN: And here ends my little tale. Now for the acknowledgements:

God, first and foremost, for giving me the brains, experiences and writing talent to be able to do this story. All the glory goes to You, Lord.

My best friend Nicole Lichengyao (Pannikittypiggyphant on ) for helping me throughout the creation of this fan fic. She's the one who edits every chapter and fixes the wrong details I miss. Also, she's the one behind most of the romantic kissing scenes you people love. I recommend you take a look at her stories—they're really good.

To my friends Nana, Abi, Reba, Xima, Fred, and Brice for the inspiration, the funny lines, and the insight into the genius-male psyche.

And of course, all of my beloved reviewers. You've encouraged me and helped me with your comments and I can't help but feel so touched. Also, you've helped me reach my goal of 100 reviews! Yay! I so couldn't have done it without you. I want to credit you all one by one, but you're a lot...

Special mention to Carmel March for being with me from my first fic onwards. Thanks a lot! :)

For the Lily/James fans, I'll be posting an L/J fic entitled Don't Go Breaking My Heart. I'm going to try humor for this one, and I hope I continue to see all of you. It'll be up very soon. :)

Btw, thanks Rhoda! Nagulat ako nung nkita k yng pen name na Jomai—kla k si Sir Mendoza! But thanks for reviewing and liking my stories! :)

GOD BLESS, Y'ALL! :)

To Veda: I'd be honored! You have my permission. I'd love to see how it turns out in Chinese...


End file.
